


Similarities

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They were more alike than they were different.
Relationships: Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Similaridades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834854) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #011 - faith.

They were more alike than they were different. The right hand and the left hand, who seemed as if they had nothing in common, who disagreed at every turn. But if you stripped away the arguments and the same intentions with different proposed paths to achieving the same results, then you find in them the same core. The same faith, the same desire to help in the name of the Maker, the opinion about how the Chantry had been corrupted as an institution and needed to change, but that this fact didn't reflect on those that believed in the underlining doctrine. And when the world turned on its head, they found each other once again, after losing their dear mentor. They had no reason to remain together, without the Divine that stood between them, both using and sheltering them. They found their way back together, and remained together over more than their shared belief on the Herald of Andraste as their means of saving their world. Their faith was one thing they had in common, but it wasn't the only one. They were more alike than they were different, and they would always find their way back to each other.


End file.
